


Ni contigo ni sin ti

by Maria_Gay



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Gay/pseuds/Maria_Gay
Summary: Vacío dentro y fuera del corazón... Las peleas en pareja no son placenteras, pero nos llevan siempre a crecer, queramos o no.





	

Vacío.

El departamento está vacío. Vacío de sus cosas. Vacío de él.

El único problema de que tu novio sea el ser más rápido del mundo es que cuando se termina, puede dejarlo todo limpio en apenas unos segundos. Hal apenas podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, no lograba reaccionar. ¿Cómo podían haber llegado a ese punto? ¿Cuándo la discusión se salió tanto de control?

"Si tanto lo deseas, ¡vete! ¡A mí me da igual, ¡hasta sería mejor que te largaras de una vez!" Y por una vez Barry le hizo caso... en segundos se había ido... y era como si nunca hubiera estado ahí jamás.

Lo único que le quedaba a Hal era contemplar la carcasa vacía de lo que había sido su vida juntos, tratar de recoger sus pedazos y buscar seguir adelante… con o sin él, porque en el fondo sabía que mínimo iba a tratar de recuperarlo al menos una vez. No podía dejar que todo terminara así, no de forma tan idiota.

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar a él en cuestión de momentos, mientras iba recorriendo el apartamento, medio vacío y totalmente frío (cosa que no tiene nada que ver con la temperatura, sino con el corazón de Hal).

Las primeras veces que se había atrevido a pensar en Barry como en algo más que un compañero de la Liga… el largo camino para darse cuenta de que no era el único con sentimientos encontrados entre ellos dos… aquella noche, después de una batalla contra seres de otro planeta, en que se habían besado en medio de la alegría de la victoria… ese beso que lo había detonado todo, pensar en ese momento hacía que los labios de Hal todavía sintieran cosquillas y su corazón empezara a sangrar por lo que acababa de pasar.

– No es la primera, ni será la última vez que peleamos, eso es seguro… pasará – aunque dentro de sí no estaba tan seguro. La mirada de Berry había sido tan… definitiva. Algo estaba mal entre ellos, eso era seguro.

¿Cómo mierdas había escalado tan rápido un discusión tan tonta? De hecho, Hal aun no entendía bien por qué habían discutido. Barry estaba diciendo algo sobre lo incomode que era ponerse de acuerdo en cuál ciudad pasarían juntos el fin de semana y lo como que sería tener algo sobre seguro para descansar después de las misiones de la Liga, Hal había comentado que le gustaba vivir en Coast City y que no le molestaba que Barry viviera en Central City, pues no estaban tan lejos… relativamente… y con sus poderes…

– Me parece que lo que intentaba decirte es que quería que vieran juntos, no cada quien en su departamento, ¿sabes?

– ¡Sups! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Casi en matas del susto… y… este… cómo sabes que… este… En serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Discutían con los comunicadores prendidos, y cuando llegué estabas hablando solo.

– ¿¡Prendidos?! O sea que… toda la Liga oyó…

– No, Bats, desconectó sus comunicadores casi inmediatamente. Y puesto que Flash le está sacando el relleno a los Rouges consideré venir a ver sino había empezado contigo.

Hal estaba a punto de decirle a Superman que no necesitaba una niñera, que se fuera a bajar algún gatito de un árbol, pero realmente necesitaba un oído amigo esa noche, alguien que le ayudará a pensar, a entender qué había pasado y cómo remediarlo… y bueno, Sups lograba vivir con Bats y parecía ser feliz… quizá podría darle algún concejo o al menos entenderlo.

– No lo entiendo – suspiró Hal – según yo todo estaba bien, demonios, él es lo mejor que me ha pasado, y de pronto estábamos discutiendo por tonterías… y la cosa se calentó cada vez más… hasta que perdí el control… y parece que también a Barry…

Necios ambos, a ninguno le gustaba ceder en las discusiones, pero Barry siempre terminaba buscando la concordia entre ellos, excepto esta vez. Cosa curiosa, ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la única pelea que, según recordaba, Barry había iniciado, ¿sería cierto lo que mencionó Superman, que Barry quería que vieran juntos? ES cierto que era incomodo estar yendo y viniendo, poniéndose de acuerdo sobre donde quedar, pero… ¿vivir juntos? ¿Eso no sería… demasiado?

Su madre siempre lo decía “Vive con Inés un mes, y verás cómo es”, la verdad era que a Hal le daba miedo eso de vivir juntos, Barry podía llegar a decidir que Hal no era lo que él quería, y podía irse… espera, eso ya estaba pasando, y precisamente por no vivir juntos… todo esto le daba dolor de cabeza y el tener al kriptoniano cerca observándolo pensar no ayudaba tampoco, ojalá que Barry se encuentre bien, espera…

– Dijiste que Flash estaba lidiando con los Rouges, ve, quizá necesite ayuda. Iría yo, pero no creo que me quiera ver en este momento

– No creo, Batman fue a apoyarlo… y a hablar con él.

– En serio, ¿Batman? Ahora sí estoy perdido, amigo. No imagino a nadie peor para hablar con él en este momento que…

– ¡Jordan! Que es de mi compañero de quien hablas…

– Lo siento, pero es que…

– Confía un poco en él, ¿no?

– ¿En tu novio, o en el mío?

– Mejor sólo confía.

Confianza.

Lo que más problemas le daba a Hal. Confiar en la gente, confiar en sí mismo, confiar en Barry, confiar en lo que tenían (si es que aún tenían algo). Ese era el problema, que no sabía confiar, que pese a su Voluntad como Linterna Verde tenía miedo de decepcionar a los demás (sobre todo a Barry), temía… temía a la soledad. Y sin Barry se sentía solo. Totalmente solo.

¿Qué es peor, la soledad por cobardía o tratar y perder? Si iba a perder a su novio no sería por falta de lucha. Era hora de tragarse el orgullo y el miedo y plantarle cara a las cosas. Si todo esto era por vivir juntos, sea, lo intentaría. Total, más solo y roto no podía estar.

– Buena charla, Sups, pero tengo que ir a respaldar a mi chico… y librarlo del tuyo. Así que, con permiso, iré con él.

 

Al llegar a Central City, con Superman a la zaga resultó que Flash y Batman ya se habían encargado de todo, y en efecto, Bruce y Barry estaban platicando en el departamento del rubio, que recibió a Hal con un abrazo capaz de quebrarle las costillas a cualquiera mientras los dos se disculpaban al mismo tiempo, sin dejarse hablar hasta que Hal decidió cortar las explicaciones y besar a Barry hasta que se calmaran ambos y pudieran hablar… o lo que siguiera.

 

– ¿Crees que estarán bien, Bruce?

– ¿Ese par? No, nunca, pero tampoco pueden sobrevivir el uno sin el otro.


End file.
